Enigma Spyro: Dawn of the Secret Mystics
The Celestial Year begins, A Black Knight from a different dimension, Spyro is not alone. he's lost his memory and Sparx fails to prevent the egg from being touched by darkness. Enigma Spyro is the new powerful creature to fulfill his destiny and bring the hope of mystics back. Plot The story begins in the dragon world and the Celetial Temple was under fire. Ignitius tells his friend, Caspian to look after him. Spyro woke up at the urban cityscape called New Zone City where he got the Vorsity Breath and destroyed the Xeno Fars. The Mystic of Truth tells Spyro that his ultimate kinetic powers has become Enigma. It's time to finish the fight. During Heul's errand run, Spyro got transquilized and saw a black knight as the name implies, he went into a state of hibernation. Mystic of Remembrance woke him up for almost three years and Ignitius thought Spyro was dead. both Spyro and Caspian met a nomadic dragon named Kion and Spyro agrees to help her with the Xeno Fars. The core of Zero Realms has finally opened a portal to Black Knight of the Underworld's Sacred Palace. after being heavily defeated by Black Knight, Black Knight transform into Velg Knight but Spyro was convinced by Caspian that giving up is for whemplings and follow the blue-eyed shining path, not the Enigma. and then Spyro transform into Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. Everyone relief to the Velge's howling defeat but Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon not coming back, even Spyro didn't. Ignitius took a peak at the prophecy that Spyro has been chosen to live as a born legend of destiny. the return is another story. Gameplay The Enigma Spyro has a new feature called "Mind Fusion", it's a technique to instant kill a enemy by wiping the very minds of wrongdoers. Spyro still contains his fire and time powers from Legend of Spyro, but Vorsity will be added, which is a "harbinger of regret" that decimate his enemies in one shot of quantum energy. Characters *'Spyro', a similar character from Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon, only has a anger issue. **'Enigma Spyro', similar to Crystalline form of Mephilies only has no iris or pupils. *'Caspian' a hotheaded and hardheaded lookout pigeon who put insults instead of words. *'Ignitius (Blackish Red)', A Guardian Dragon who protected the temple but not for long until a black knight. *'Kion', a female cyan dragon similar personality as Cynder, only she open her heart to the real spyro and not the Enigma. Theme Song *'Nothing to Regret Forever' I have seen the past like rifts upon my world I checkmate all my enemies But is there More Nothing to Regret Forever Nothing to fill Mercy Forever Nothing to avenge on Forever Live and Learn Kings and Knights are replaced By Weapon XII Now I see it It all what I am, all what I am Nothing to Regret Forever Nothing to fill mercy Forever Nothing to avenge on Forever Live and Learn Guitar Solo for 10 Min Nothing to Regret I have been restored Forever Nothing to fill Mercy I will sear your pain away Forever Nothing to avenge on I am to be revered and feared Forever Live and Learn (5x)